justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Troublemaker
Troublemaker by Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer ''Classic'' Green beanie, a red, orange, and white striped long sleeve, a red and orange vest, blue skinny jeans, and red and orange sneakers. ''Sweat'' Purple and orange tank top, teal wrist warmers, black and blue pants, blue sneakers. Also he has black hair and a black beard. Troublemaker coach 1 big.png Background ''Classic'' The background has circles and buildings that move around and a diner that says Olly's Diner. At some points of the routine, the background turns black with a spray painting of "Troublemaker" and the routine involves female silhouettes dancing with the dancer. ''Sweat'' The background used for all the other sweat versions. It flashes orange and purple and has yellow lights running. Gold Moves ''Classic'' 1st and 2nd: Rub your heart at "I swear you're giving me a heart attack!" During the second verse, the gold move occurs the second time it's said. 3rd: Put your arms out. This is the last move. ''Sweat'' All: Run to the left, hop, and raise your arms. All of these are done during the chorus and are the same. TroublemakerGoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 TroublemakerGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 and the last gold move of the mashup TroublemakerSweatGoldMove.png|Sweat Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Mashup This song has a mashup that can only be unlocked in May. Dancers (no repeats): *'Troublemaker '(JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Superstition (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *It's You (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) Party Master Mode Troublemaker ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Troublemaker' *Bouncer/Oh la la/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/[[Where Have You Been|'Where Have You Been']]/[[Follow The Leader|'Follow The Leader']] *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Punching High/Wonder Girl/Sexy Harlequin/No Way *Bouncer/Oh La La/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']]/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)']] *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *Rolling Punch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Elbow Stomp *Double Punch/Side Walk/[[The Love Boat|'The Love Boat']]/'Starships' *Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Joker's Shake/Egyptian Walk *Whacking Walk/Wonder Boy/Monkey Dance/Fever *Rolling Hands/Strider/[[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|'Flashdance ... What a Feeling']]/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']] *Tempo Touch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *'Troublemaker' Appearances in Mashups Troublemaker ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * '''Troublemaker' * Could You Be Loved * Feel So Right * Fine China * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Limbo * YMCA Sweat * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Fine China * Miss Understood * Turn Up The Love Captions Troublemaker ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic * All For Me * Charleston * Selfish * Slider Sweat * Hipster Gym * Wide Lunges Trivia *The coach appears on the NTSC Beta cover of the game, with a slightly different colour scheme. *The coach resembles Waldo from Where's Waldo. *When the female silhouettes turn into splatter the color stays as the splatter moves. *This is one of the few songs where its sweat version has a male dancer. *The words "d*mn" and "h*ll" are censored due to them being too explicit. They are both said by Flo Rida. However both of them can still be slightly heard. *The song has a Mash-Up that can only be unlocked during May. *In the mashup, D.A.N.C.E. is the only female dancer in it. *The coach from It's You is the only dancer from Just Dance 2014 in the mash-up (besides the original coach). *This mashup has only one Gold Move. It comes from original song, and it's the last move in song, as in original. *This is first Olly Murs song in series, however it's second Flo Rida song. The first one was Good Feeling in Just Dance 4. *There is a dance avatar for the regular dancer in Just Dance 2014. Along with other songs with avatars of their dancers, it can only be unlocked by playing this song. * The sweat dancer is the same dancer as the fourth dancer in Walk This Way. * The diner with the sign "Olly's Diner" is a reference to the artist of the song, Olly Murs. * The Mashup has a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancers don't appear and there is just the Troublemaker coach's outline instead of them. However, there are still pictograms and you can still get points. * One of the moves is used in the choreography for "Movement is Happiness (Find your Thing)". * At Flo Rida's part, the background looks very similar to the one from "We Can't Stop". * D.A.N.C.E.'s Gold Move isn't counted as a gold move for the Mashup or Party Master Mode for this song. Gallery Justdance2014 screenshot ps4 troublemaker e3 130610 4.15pmpt.jpg|Classic troublemakersweat.jpg|Sweat Troublemakerbg1.png|City background Troublemakerbg2.png|Grafitti background TroublemakerClassic.png|Classic Coach TroublemakerClassic2.png|Sweat Coach (Notice the Clemson colors, however, the pictograms are still orange.) troublemaker.jpg|Troublemaker Troublemaker Sweat.jpg|Sweat 109.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker File:Just Dance 2014 - Troublemaker - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Troublemaker (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Troublemaker (Party Master Mode) - 5* Stars -XBOX ONE- File:Just Dance 2014 - Troublemaker - All Appearances in Mashups File:Just dance 2014 glitch|thumb|217px|The Glitch in Troublemaker mashUp Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rap Elements Troublemaker Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Arben Kapidani